Because I'll waiting for you
by Eltrish
Summary: Tamaki berniat untuk pergi ke Perancis menjenguk ibunya yang sakit. Semua orang sudah berusaha mencegahnya, namun sia-sia. bahkan Haruhi tidak bisa menghentikannya. Apakah Kyoya bisa membuat Tamaki mengubah keputusannya? ONE SHOT! KyoyaXTamaki


Ouran bukan punya Ish, kalo punya Ish pemeran utamanya utamanya pasti Kaoru terus ceritanya cinta segitiga antara Kyoya, Kaoru sama Tamaki, ahahahaha XS Ouran belong to Bisco Hatori-sensei, tapi Because I'll waiting for you belong to Ish! ^^ err, sblmnya maaf ya kalo agak2 shounen ai lagi. penyakit lama susah banget ngilanginnya. hahaha.

well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Matahari sudah bersinar tinggi saat Kyoya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang musik 3. Ia sengaja datang lebih cepat daripada biasanya karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia kerjakan sebelum Host Club dibuka, meski sebenarnya semua pekerjaan itu seharusnya adalah pekerjaan Tamaki sebagai ketua klub.

Kyoya memang tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas Tamaki. Lagipula, mana bisa ia mempercayakan semua urusan klubnya pada orang seidiot Tamaki? Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengambil alih tugas Tamaki makanya ia jadi mendapatkan julukan 'raja bayangan' dari Haruhi.

Kyoya membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Di luar dugaan, sudah ada orang selainnya yang datang. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, orang itu adalah Tamaki. Kyoya menangkat alisnya dengan heran dan hanya ber " Hoo?" pelan.

Tamaki berdiri membelakanginya. Di tangannya, Tamaki memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyoya dan masih memandangi foto itu dalam bisu.

Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya. " Pantas saja kau tidak ada sejak pelajaran terakhir, ternyata dari tadi kau ada disini ya, Tamaki?" Tanya Kyoya.

Tamaki menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat kaget. Ketara sekali ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyoya. Dari sudut mata Tamaki mengalir air mata namun begitu mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata Kyoya ia pun tersenyum seakan menutupinya. " Ah, Kyoya, kau sudah datang?"

Kyoya terdiam sejenak seperti berusaha menanggapi situasi yang ada. Ia memandangi Tamaki dalam-dalam, lalu menjawabdengan datar seperti biasa. " Harusnya itu kata-kataku. Ada angin sampai kau datang paling duluan?"

Tamaki meletakan bingkai foto itu di atas meja kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh dari Kyoya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyoya dan malah mengganti topik pembicaraan. " Sambil menunggu yang lain mungkin lebih baik aku ganti pakaian dulu. Kostum kita hari ini... kalau tak salah adalah kostum dektektif kan? Wah, menyenangkan sekali! Kostum kali ini rancangan Hikaru dan Kaoru kan? Hm, hm, seperti yang kuduga, mereka berdua memang memiliki bakat merancang pakaian dari ibunya." Tamaki pun terlihat heboh seperti biasanya.

Kyoya diam saja memandangi Tamaki yang masih sibuk mengoceh tentang kostum dektektifnya. Dari luar Tamaki memang terlihat seperti biasa. Bodoh dan heboh. Tapi, Kyoya tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tamaki darinya.

_Si bodoh itu... dia benar-benar tidak pintar berpura-pura. _Batin Kyoya sambil kembali membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. Tapi namanya juga Kyoya. Ketimbang bertanya, ia lebih memilih diam sambil mengamati.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik air mata yang kau tunjukkan padaku..._

* * *

Hari itu Host Club ramai seperti biasanya. Para host pun sibuk melayani klien mereka masing-masing.

Di meja Hikaru dan Kaoru.

" Benar putri, kostum hari ini adalah rancanganku dan Kaoru. Kalau mau, bisa dipesan sekarang. Ah, kalau soal pita ini, bisa dicopot kok. Dari kemarin Kaoru ngotot memasangkan pita ini, padahal sama sekali tidak cocok kan?" Hikaru menarik pita merah yang tersimpul di kerah bajunya hingga terlepas.

Kaoru pun merengutkan wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " Jahat, padahal aku ingin memasangkannya pada Hikaru karena pita itu kugunakan untuk membungkus coklat valentine yang kuberikan pada Hikaru tahun lalu!"

Mata Hikaru pun melebar karena kaget. " Maafkan aku, Kaoru, aku tidak sadar." Ia pun mengelus lembut wajah adik kembarnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mata Kaoru semakin berkaca-kaca, tapi tentu saja hanya akting. " Hikaru."

" Kaoru." Hikaru pun menarik wajah kembarannya dengan sebelah tangan hingga jarak yang memisahkan antara mereka pun hanya bersisa kurang dari 10 cm.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Para gadis pun berteriak dengan darah memuncrat dari hidung. Beberapa diantara mereka jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Di meja Honey dan Mori.

" Naaah, aku akan menemukan strawberry yang tersembunyi di dalam cake ini!" Honey pun memasang gaya dektektif dan mendekatkan kaca pembesarnya pada kue coklat di atas mejanya. " Hmm... hmmm...." Honey berkeliling memutari meja dan akhirnya ia menemukan strawberry yang terbungkus oleh coklat cair di pinggiran kue.

" Ah, ketemu!~" Seru Honey dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tanpa tunggu lama, Honey pun menusukkan garpu pada harta karun tersembunyi yang baru saja ia temukan dan langsung melahapnya. " Enaaaaak." Kata Honey sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Ungh, Honey-kun, _kawaiii..." _Ujar para gadis dengan wajah tersipu merah.

Honey masih sibuk mengunyah strawberrynya, lalu mendadak Mori mendekat ke arahnya. " Mitsukuni." Ia pun mengusap wajah Honey yang kotor karena coklat cair yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. " Ada coklat yang menempel." Katanya dengan datar.

Anggap saja adegan tadi adalah bonus yang jarang di dapat dan para gadis pun terlihat antusias meski tidak berani meneriakannnya keras-keras.

* * *

Di meja Haruhi.

" Haruhi-kun, sosokmu yang memakai kostum dektektif manis sekali..." Ujar salah satu gadis dengan pipi tersemu merah.

" Benar, Haruhi-kun. Kau bagaikan dektektif perempuan yang sedang menyamar sebagai laki-laki." Tambah gadis satunya.

Menyamar. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, kecuali soal pernyataan kalau Haruhi adalah dektektif. Haruhi tersenyum dengan lembut hingga membuat para gadis nyaris menjerit tanpa suara. " Terima kasih, tapi dibandingkan denganku, menurutku sosok kalian justru jauh lebih manis." Katanya bak host sejati.

" Haruhi-kun..." Para gadis itu pun memandangi Haruhi dengan wajah tersipu. kali ini pun Haruhi sukses merebut hati para gadis dengan kemampuan alaminya.

* * *

Di meja Tamaki.

" Tuan Tamaki, kenapa sosokmu yang dibalut dalam kostum dektektif ini pun terlihat sangat mempesona?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan wajah memerah.

Tamaki menarik wajah gadis itu dan menatap matanya lurus. " Supaya sosokku bisa tertangkap lebih lama di kedua bola matamu yang indah, putri." Jawabnya. Ia pun mengecup rambut gadis berambut ikal itu.

Dan, " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" klien di meja Tamaki pun mulai heboh seperti biasanya.

* * *

Di meja Kyoya.

Anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu memandangi Tamaki yang berada di meja seberangnya. Tamaki tampak sama seperti biasa. Ia tetap melayani para gadis sebagaimana ia biasa melayani mereka. Tapi Kyoya yakin, ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Tamaki entah apa itu.

" Tuan Kyoya?" Panggil salah satu gadis dengan wajah cemas. Kyoya pun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Buru-buru ia tersenyum untuk menutupi kesalahan bodohnya itu. bisa-bisanya ia melamun di saat 'bisnis'.

" Maaf, tadi tuan putri bilang apa?" Tanya Kyoya dengan wajah ramah, meski wajahnya berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

" Apa ada masalah dengan tuan Tamaki? Dari tadi tuan Kyoya memandangi tuan Tamaki terus. Jangan-jangan sedang bertengkar ya?"

Kyoya kembali tersenyum. " Tentu saja tidak, tidak perlu khawatir tuan putri." Kyoya kembali memandangi Tamaki. " Kami berdua tidak sedang bertengkar kok." katanya berusaha kembali profesional sebagai seorang host. Namun, hingga waktu host club berakhir, hanya sosok Tamaki yanga da di balik pantulan kacamata Kyoya.

* * *

Host club sudah berakhir. Haruhi sudah pulang sesaat yang lalu karena ia harus pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja makan malam. Hikaru dan Kaoru sedang menganti baju mereka. Honey masih sibuk menghabisi kue coklat yang tersisa di mejanya. Mori tidak melakukan apa pun dan hanya menemani Honey melahap satu demi satu bagian dari kue coklat itu.

Kyoya duduk di kursi sedari mengutak-atik laptopnya. ia memang selalu sibuk bahkan setelah host club berakhir. setelah selesai memasukan pengeluaran host club hari ini ke dalam arsipnya, Kyoya pun menutup laptopnya. dan ketika itu, ia menemukan sosok Tamaki yang duduk di pinggir jendela, lurus di hadapannya.

Tamaki tersenyum menikmati rintik hujan yang turun membahasi pekarangan Ouran. senyumannya terlihat lembut, namun juga terasa lirih.

Kyoya hanya memandangi Tamaki dalam bisu. dan kali ini Kyoya yakin 100%. tidak salah lagi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tamaki.

_Kalau tidak salah tadi saat menangis ia memegang sebuah foto._ Pikir Kyoya mengingat-ingat. ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah meja dimana Tamaki meletakkan foto itu. namun sayangnya foto itu tidak lagi ada disana.

Tapi tidak secepat itu Kyoya menyerah. ia bangun dari kursinya berjalan mengelilingi ruang musik itu. _Kalau dari tadi ia tidak keluar dari sini, berarti foto itu masih ada di dalam ruangan ini. _Begitu pikir Kyoya.

Kyoya berjalan ke beberapa tempat yang paling sering ditempati oleh Tamaki. dan tebakannya tidak meleset. ia menemukan foto itu di atas piano yang tersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Perlahan Kyoya mengambil bingkai foto itu.

Mata Kyoya melebar. sosok perempuan di dalam foto itu sudah tidak asing baginya. buru-buru Kyoya mengembalikan foto itu di tempatnya sebelum Tamaki sadar. ia pun berjalan ke arah kursi dimana ia duduk tadi, berusaha terlihat tenang dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Perempuan itu... ibu Tamaki. _batin Kyoya. seketika itu juga Kyoya merasakan firasat buruk. ia memandang Tamaki dari balik kacamatanya.

" Tamaki..."

* * *

_Kau tersenyum dengan lirih, Indah namun terlihat begitu rapuh..._

_

* * *

_

" Semuanya... maaf mendadak, tapi 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Perancis." Kata Tamaki dengan wajah serius. seluruh anggota host club menghentikan aktivitasnya. semuanya kontan memandangi Tamaki dengan mata melebar. kaget.

" Ke Perancis...?" Tanya Hikaru masih terlihat kaget. beberapa saat setelahnya, ia tertawa kecil. " Oh, mau liburan ya? jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya." Kata Hikaru bercanda. tapi sayangnya, Tamaki tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. seketika itu juga tawa Hikaru menguap pergi.

" Raja... kau cuma pergi ke Perancis sebentar kan?"

Tamaki memalingkan wajahnya dari Hikaru. " Tidak, Hikaru. untuk sementara waktu aku akan tinggal disana."

Mata Hikaru melebar. kaget, syok, dan tidak percaya. " Ini... bercanda kan...?" Tanyanya. Tamaki tidak menjawab dan wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. tidak bodoh seperti biasanya. Jadi, Hikaru menyimpulkan kalau ketua host club itu tidak sedang bercanda.

" Kenapa baru bilang sekarang...?"

" Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. tapi menurutku sekarang waktu yang tepat, jadi-" belum selesai Tamaki bicara, Hikaru langsung memotongnya.

" Waktu yang tepat? 3 hari sebelum pergi itu waktu yang tepat?!" Tanya Hikaru dengan suara meninggi.

Tamaki diam saja dan menundukkan kepala. namun, tindakannya itu justu membuat kakak kembar Kaoru semakin emosi. " Raja... apa tidak satu pun diantara kami yang bisa kau percaya? kenapa pergi tiba-tiba begini?!" Tamaki masih diam dan tidak menjawab.

Hikaru pun mencekal kerah baju Tamaki. " Jawab aku, raja! jawab!!"

" Hikaru, lepaskan raja...!" Kaoru pun berusaha menarik kembarannya menjauh dari Tamaki.

" Tama-chan..." Panggil Honey mulai ikut bicara. " Apa kepergianmu kali ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi ibumu?" Tebaknya.

Honey memang peka. Tamaki saja dibuat terheran-heran karenanya. ditutupi pun sudah percuma, jadi Tamaki pun menanggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. " Apa nenekmu sudah memberi izin?" Tanyanya datar.

" Ayahku yang memberikan izin." Jawab Tamaki. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi anggota host club yang lainnya. ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. " Ayah bilang kalau kondisi ibu semakin memburuk. karena itu ia memintaku untuk menemani ibu sementara waktu."

Semua anggota host club terdiam. suasana di dalam ruang musik 3 itu terasa menegang. sunyi, hingga terdengar suara kicauan burung dari luar.

Akhirnya Hikaru kembali buka mulut. " Raja..." Panggilnya pelan. " Jangan pergi..."

Tamaki menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Hikaru. senyuman Tamaki berbeda dari biasanya. lembut, namun terlihat dipaksakan. " Maaf, Hikaru... ini keputusanku dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya."

Jawaban Tamaki mematahkan harapan Hikaru. sekarang, anak sulung dari keluarga Hitachin itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang gemetaran karena menahan emosi. Kaoru menepuk pundak kakak kembarnya dan berusaha menenangkannya, setelah itu barulah ia ganti memandang Tamaki.

" Raja, apa tidak bisa menunda keberangkatanmu?" Tanya Kaoru penuh harap.

" Maaf, Kaoru. keputusanku sudah bulat." Jawab Tamaki yakin.

" ...Ke Perancis, atau kemana pun, pergi saja sesukamu! dasar raja idiot!" Teriak Hikaru. kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan host club. Kaoru pun langsung mengejar kakak kembarnya tanpa banyak berkata.

Tamaki tidak mencegah anak kembar itu pergi, namun ia memandangi kepergian mereka dengan lirih.

" Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua pergi?" Tanya Kyoya datar. dari semuanya, hanya Kyoyalah yang masih terlihat tenang. tapi, meski begitu, dalam hatinya Kyoya tidak setenang yang terlihat.

Tamaki menundukkan kepalanya. " Ya, biarkan mereka pergi." Jawabnya terdengar lirih.

" Tapi Tamaki-senpai-" Belum selesai Haruhi bicara, Tamaki langsung memotongnya.

" Biarkan mereka pergi, Haruhi. biarkan mereka berbuat sesukanya." Tamaki pun kembali memandang ke luar jendela. dari situ ia melihat Hikaru dan Kaoru berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Seperti biasa, Kyoya hanya diam mengamati sahabatnya. Tamaki terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. tidak ada senyum yang biasa ia pamerkan kepadanya. tidak ada lagi aura ceria di sekeliling Tamaki.

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. _Dasar bodoh... kenapa kau menanggung beban ini sendiri...?_

_

* * *

_

Berita tentang kepergian Tamaki tersebar begitu cepat. apalagi setelah klub surat kabar memberitakan berita itu secara besar-besaran. tidak ada satu orang pun di SMA Ouran yang tidak tahu mengenai kabar itu. tentu saja, banyak pihak yang mencoba menghentikan Tamaki meski semua itu sia-sia.

" Tuan Tamaki, jangan pergi! kalau tuan Tamaki tidak ada, lalu bagaimana dengan host club?" Bujuk seorang gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Jangan bersedih putri." Kata Tamaki. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. " Wajahmu saat sedang bersedih memang manis, tapi bagaimana pun yang ingin kulihat adalah wajahmu yang tersenyum." Dengan lihai Tamaki bermain dengan kata-katanya. tidak sia-sia ia mendapatkan gelar 'raja' di host club.

" Mengenai host club, aku sudah menitipkannya pada Kyoya. karena itu, tidak perlu cemas." Tamaki pun melirik ke arah Kyoya. " Benar kan, Kyoya?"

Ketua kelas 2-A itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu menjawab " Ya." dengan datar.

2 hari. hanya dalam hitungan itu Tamaki akan pergi meninggalkan host club. ia akan pergi meninggalkan sekolah, segala koleksi mainan rakyat jelata yang selama ini ia kumpulkan dan ia juga meninggalkan Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi dan juga Kyoya.

Hari ini host club di tutup. keputusan itu diambil oleh Kyoya secara sepihak. tapi, keputusan Kyoya memang tepat. tidak mungkin membuka host club dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

Sekarang di dalam ruang musik 3 itu hanya ada Kyoya dan Tamaki. Hikaru sudah pasti tidak akan datang. anak sulung dari keluarga Hitachiin itu memang keanak-anakan kalau sudah marah. dan kalau tidak ada Hikaru, berarti tidak ada Kaoru. karena bagaimana pun, mereka berdua sudah satu paket. Kalau Honey, ia sudah memberitahu Kyoya kalau hari ini ia dan Mori minta izin libur karena ada pertemuan keluarga. Sementara Haruhi belum datang. tapi kalau sudah sesore ini, pastilah ia tidak akan datang.

Kyoya duduk sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan di mejanya. sementara Tamaki, duduk di pinggiran jendela dan memandangi pemandangan di luar sana.

" ..._Nee, _Kyoya." Panggilnya pelan. Kyoya tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya, tapi sudah memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan Tamaki. " Apa menurutmu tindakanku ini salah?"

" Entahlah. tapi kalau sampai menentang semua orang yang mencegahmu, pasti kau sudah memikirkan ini semua baik-baik kan?"

Tamaki tersenyum tipis. " Menurutmu Haruhi, Hikaru dan anggota host club lainnya akan membenciku?"

Kyoya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang khas. " Kupikir sebaiknya pertanyaan itu langsung saja kau tanya kepada yang bersangkutan."

Kata-kata tadi memang khas Kyoya, senyum Tamaki pun melebar mendengarnya. " Kalau Kyoya? Apa Kyoya membenciku?" Tanya Tamaki ringan.

" Tidak." Jawab Kyoya cepat, dan jawabannya begitu melegakan hati Tamaki. " Karena dari dulu aku tahu kau selalu bertindak seenaknya." Sambung Kyoya datar.

" Apa katamu, Kyoya? kapan aku bertindak seenaknya??" Tanya Tamaki tidak terima. ia pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyoya sambil protes. yang bersangkutan sih terlihat mendengarkan, tapi sebenarnya pikiran Kyoya sudah melayang jauh hingga semua ucapan Tamaki hanya terdengar seperti 'blah-blah-blah'

_Kalau Kyoya? Apa Kyoya membenciku?_

Pertanyaan Tamaki itu terus mengulang di dalam kepala wakil ketua host club itu. dari permukaan, wajah Kyoya memang tetap terlihat tenang. namun, dalam hati, perasaan Kyoya berkecambuk. _Kalau kubilang aku akan membencimu, apa kau akan mengurungkan niatmu untuk pergi, Tamaki?_

_

* * *

_

1 hari sebelum keberangkatan Tamaki.

Hari ini semua anggota host club dan seluruh anak kelas 2-A sibuk mempersiapkan pesta perpisahan untuk Tamaki. Setelah berhasil membujuk Hikaru untuk ikut, Kyoya mengatur semua persiapan pesta perpisahan itu. Tamaki sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun masalah ini karena seluruh klien host club memohon agar merahasiakannya dan membuat pesta perpisahan hari ini sebagai pesta kejutan.

Ruang musik 3 itu disulap menjadi tempat festival rakyat jelata kesukaan Tamaki, tentu saja idenya dari Kyoya. Sementara yang lain mendekorasi, Haruhi pun bertugas untuk mengajak Tamaki berkeliling dan memastikan kalau ketua host club itu berada sejauh mungkin hingga semua persiapan benar-benar selesai.

Kyoya berkeliling sambil memeriksa persiapan pesta kejutan untuk sahabatnya. seperti biasa, ia memegang buku filenya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya. namun langkah Kyoya terhenti begitu sosok Hikaru berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. " Ada apa Hikaru? apa ada masalah dengan persiapan pesta ini?"

Hikaru menggeleng dengan wajah tertekuk masam. kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyoya dengan pandangan penuh harap. " _Nee, _Kyoya-senpai, ngg... _ano... _mengenai kepergiaan raja, apa senpai tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

Kyoya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan datar, " Sayang sekali, keputusan Tamaki sudah bulat dan ia orang yang cukup keras kepala untuk mempertahankan keputusannya itu."

Namun Hikaru masih tetap bersikeras. " Tapi, senpai! apa senpai rela membiarkan raja pergi? kalau tidak ada raja... lalu bagaimana dengan host club? kumohon lakukan sesuatu, senpai! kalau Kyoya-senpai yang mencegahnya, pasti raja tidak akan pergi!" Kata Hikaru terdengar putus asa. " Kalau aku, raja tidak akan mendengarkannya. kemarin aku sudah meminta Haruhi untuk mencegahnya, tapi raja tetap tidak mau dengar! karena itu... aku pikir hanya Kyoya-senpai yang bisa!"

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. " Maaf, Hikaru. aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." Tolak Kyoya datar.

Wajah Hikaru mengeras menahan amarahnya. " Oh, begitu... ya sudah, maaf sudah membuang waktumu!" Kata Hikaru sambil berlari pergi. Kyoya kembali menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hikaru.

Meski dari permukaan wajah Kyoya tidak berubah, namun sedikit banyak perkataan Hikaru membuat pikirannya kembali berkecambuk.

_Kalau Kyoya-senpai yang mencegahnya, pasti raja tidak akan pergi!_

Kyoya mengingat kata-kata Hikaru, lalu mendengus geli. _Kalau benar-benar segampang itu mencegahnya, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu. lagipula, aku kenal Tamaki. dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya hanya karena permintaan dariku._ batin Kyoya.

_Hanya Kyoya-senpai yang bisa!_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hikaru padanya membuat Kyoya kembali berfikir. _Kalau aku mencegahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Tamaki? mungkinkah dia mengubah keputusannya? atau....?_

_Apa senpai rela membiarkan raja pergi?_

Dan Kyoya terpaku begitu pertanyaan Hikaru itu terulang dikepalanya. Rela? benarkah ia rela?

Selama ini Kyoya selalu berusaha menahan diri. Sebagai anak laki-laki ketiga di keluarga Ootori, ia sudah menahan diri dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lebih mencolok dari kedua kakaknya. Saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Tamaki, ia juga menahan diri dan membiarkan Tamaki berbuat sesukanya.

Namun kali ini? apakah ia bisa menahan diri dan membiarkan sahabatnya pergi? apakah ia benar-benar rela membiarkan Tamaki pergi?

Kyoya menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya yang khas. _Apa aku bodoh? jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah jelas kan? _Kyoya menutup buku filenya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang host club.

* * *

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebutmu dariku._

_

* * *

_

Pesta perpisahan Tamaki itu berlangsung tepat pada waktunya. Tamaki tercengang begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruang host club, tempat dimana ia bisa melayani kliennya.

Ruang musik 3 itu benar-benar berubah. di dalam sana ada kios-kios festival yang biasa ada di festival rakyat jelata. makanan yang ada disana pun semuanya adalah makanan rakyat jelata. bahkan beberapa diantaranya adalah masakan Haruhi yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya.

" Kalian semua..." Tamaki masih terlihat takjub. " Kalian melakukan semua ini... untukku?"

" Tentu saja, dasar raja bodoh!" Maki Hikaru kesal.

" Karena kami semua sayaaang sekali sama Tama-chan." Kata Honey sambil tersenyum. Mori yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun mengangguk setuju.

Tamaki benar-benar merasa terharu. air matanya nyaris tumpah melihat begitu banyak orang yang begitu memperhatikannya. " Kalian semua..." Ucapan Tamaki pun terhenti. " ...Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya." Sambungnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kaoru tersenyum. " Bicara apa sih raja? ucapanmu seperti orang yang tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi saja!" Ledeknya sambil nyengir lebar.

" Benar senpai..." Haruhi pun memberikan sekaleng jus pada Tamaki. " Sekarang, lebih baik nikmati saja pestanya." Kata Haruhi sambil tersenyum.

" Haruhi..." Tamaki pun tersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya. " Yosh!! semuanya! hari ini kita berpesta sampai malam!" Seru Tamaki sambil menangkat kaleng jusnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Ou!" Sahut semuanya. dan pesta itu pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Seperti biasa, Tamaki, Hikaru dan Kaoru berlomba siapa yang bisa memancing ikan paling banyak dengan Haruhi sebagai taruhannya. Honey sibuk memakan kue tradisional khas rakyat jelata yang menurutnya memiliki rasa yang khas. Mori selalu menemani Honey dan sesekali ia melirik topeng kelinci yang terpasang di kios tak jauh darinya. benar, semua orang menikmati pesta itu. bahkan Hikaru yang awalnya selalu marah-marah. semuanya, kecuali Kyoya.

* * *

Pesta itu berakhir begitu waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.47. kebanyakan diantara mereka sudah pulang bahkan sebelum itu. Hikaru dibawa pulang oleh Kaoru begitu ia mabuk karena tak sengaja meminum sake. Haruhi yang sedari tadi ditelpon oleh ayahnya pun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Honey dan Mori hingga sekarang hanya tersisa Tamaki dan Kyoya dalam ruangan itu.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalian membuat pesta perpisahan untukku. Kau bahkan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku soal itu." Kata Tamaki sambil tertawa pelan.

Kyoya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. " Para putri memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini darimu, dan lihat hasilnya. kau sampai menangis saking terharu." Ledek Kyoya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

" Si-siapa yang menangis?" Elak Tamaki malu dan Kyoya hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya.

Mendadak wajah Kyoya berubah dengan serius. ia memandang Tamaki yang sedang jongkok dekat tempat menangkap ikan mas, meski sekarang yang tersisa disitu tinggal airnya saja. " Tamaki..." Panggil Kyoya.

Tamaki menoleh ke arahnya. " Ada apa Kyoya?"

" ...Mengenai kepergianmu, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya kembali?" Tanya Kyoya. " Banyak orang yang tidak ingin kau pergi. Bahkan Haruhi tidak ingin kau pergi kan?"

Tamaki terdiam. ia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyoya. " Maaf, Kyoya." Katanya. " Keputusanku sudah bulat." ia pun berjalan melewati Kyoya.

Kyoya membalikkan tubuhnya. " Kalau aku yang memintamu jangan pergi?"

Tamaki menghentikan langkahnya. matanya melebar mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Kyoya... melarangnya pegi? Tamaki bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi.

Bukan hanya Tamaki yang kaget. Kyoya sendiri pun ikut kaget begitu sadar pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. wakil ketua host club itu pun diam terpaku.

Tamaki membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menjabat tangan Kyoya dengan tangan gemetaran. " Terima kasih Kyoya. aku benar-benar senang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Ah, senyum itu lagi._ batin Kyoya. hampir tidak ada tindakan Tamaki yang tidak membuat Kyoya jengkel, namun, yang paling tidak disukai oleh Kyoya adalah saat Tamaki memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. senyuman Tamaki benar-benar terlihat dipaksa. wajahnya sengaja dibuat tegar menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

" Selama ini aku selalu bergantung dan merepotkan Kyoya. aku berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Tamaki pun terhenti. ia menggenggam tangan Kyoya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. " Tapi... maaf, aku harus pergi." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Tamaki pun melepaskan tangan Kyoya perlahan, meski ketara sekali kalau ia enggan melakukannya. kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruang host club itu lalu tersenyum lirih kepada Kyoya. " Sampai jumpa, Kyoya." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyoya yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu. Kyoya diam, terpaku. ia memandang lurus ke arah pintu meski sosok Tamaki sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

" Tamaki..." Panggil Kyoya pelan. ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan dari sudut mata wakil ketua host club itu mengalir air mata yang turun membasahi wajahnya.

* * *

_Aku menutup mata, dan senyumanmu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku._

_

* * *

_

Hari keberangkatan Tamaki pun akhirnya tiba. hari ini hampir semua anak kelas 2-A ikut mengantarkan Tamaki ke bandara. begitu juga anggota host club. semua ikut, kecuali Kyoya.

Kyoya duduk di kursinya, belajar di kelas bersama sedikit anak yang tidak bisa ikut mengantar Tamaki. pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, meski hari ini guru itu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tapi bagaimana mau bersemangat kalau di kelas hanya tinggal sepersepuluh dari total murid?

Kyoya melirik ke meja Tamaki yang kosong. sekilas, ia seperti melihat sosok Tamaki yang duduk disana lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kyoya." Panggil Tamaki sambil tersenyum. " Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Mata Kyoya melebar karena kaget, namun, begitu ia mengedipkan matanya, sosok Tamaki itu menghilang dan Kyoya pun mengambil kesimpulan kalau tadi hanya bayangannya saja. ia menoleh ke arah jendela dimana langit biru membentang dan menatapnya dalam bisu.

* * *

_Tidak masalah sejauh apa pun kita terpisah, aku akan selalu menunggumu._

_

* * *

_

1 tahun sudah berlalu.

Semenjak kepergian Tamaki, Kyoya memutuskan untuk menutup host club. menurut Kyoya percuma saja diteruskan. tanpa Tamaki, host club akan merugi. memang, kata-kata itu terdengar khas Kyoya. tapi sebenarnya, alasan Kyoya menutup host club adalah karena ia tidak ingin hanya ia yang berdiri meneruskan klub yang ia bentuk bersama Tamaki sementara sahabatnya itu sudah tak ada lagi disitu bersamanya.

Kyoya tetap menjadi ketua kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di kelas barunya, kelas 3-A. Kelas ini merupakan kelas yang ditempati oleh Honey dan Mori tahun lalu.

Kyoya menghela nafas panjang. hari ini kelas sudah berakhir dan ia merasa lelah setelah sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai ketua kelas. setelah selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya, Kyoya menenteng tasnya dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

_Hari ini aku lelah sekali. mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah. _batin Kyoya.

Tak lama setelahnya, sampailah Kyoya di kediaman keluarga Ootori. begitu mobilnya berhenti dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam membukakan pintu, Kyoya langsung turun dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. ia tidak mau berlama-lama diluar rumah, apalagi udaranya dingin sekali serasa menusuk karena sudah menjelang musim dingin.

" Kyoya! kau sudah pulang ya? kau mau dengar? tadi-" Fuyumi, kakak perempuan Kyoya langsung heboh menyambut adiknya itu. biasanya Kyoya tidak keberatan mendengarkan cerita Fuyumi, namun hari ini ia benar-benar lelah.

" Maaf, hari ini aku benar-benar lelah, aku mau istirahat." Kyoya pun berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyoya menarik dasinya lalu membuka gagang pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mata Kyoya melebar. tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" Kyoya!" Panggil Tamaki. ia duduk di dalam kotatsu dan tersenyum ke arah Kyoya. " Apa kabar? aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, dan karena dingin, aku mengeluarkan kotatsu. tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyoya masih terdiam. terpaku di tempat dengan wajah kaget dan tak percaya. mata Kyoya melekat pada sosok Tamaki hingga ia nyaris lupa berkedip.

" Kyoya?" Panggil Tamaki dengan wajah heran. " Kau dengar aku?"

Kyoya pun menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. _Akhirnya kau pulang juga..._

" Kyoya! masa aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku sih?" Protes Tamaki.

Kyoya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tamaki, kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan sahabatnya itu. ia memandangi Tamaki dalam-dalam, dan ketua host club iut balik memandanginya dengan wajah bingung.

Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan. " Dasar bodoh, kau sendiri yang datang tak diundang. sudah ya, aku capek, mau istirahat." Katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur dan berbaring disitu.

" Eh?! tapi Kyoya-!"

Samar-samar Kyoya masih mendengar suara Tamaki. namun, tak lama setelah ia menutup mata, lagi-lagi ucapan Tamaki hanya terdengar 'blah-blah-blah'. sesaat yang lalu ia benar-benar merasa lelah. namun, entah kenapa begitu melihat Tamaki rasanya seluruh bebannya hilang.

Malam itu pun Kyoya terlelap dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

* * *

_Dan aku pecaya kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya._

_

* * *

_

Hahaha, lagi-lagi epilog aneh. abisan bingung mau bikin kayak gimana, takut kepanjangan. hahaha, well review onegaishimasuu ^^


End file.
